Percy Jackson Assassin and Commander for Chaos
by CRAaZYyMOTtIONnZz
Summary: I know there are lots of story like these ones but plz read I try really hard and this is my first story so support plz When Percy Jackson is cheated and abandoned by most friends what will happen when chaos offers him a deal impossible to refuse


I do not own percy jackson or any of the characters All belong to Rick Riordan

Narrators POV

Percy was exhausted. He had finished the 12 labors of Hercules'. A month hadn't even passed since the event of the giant war. He did them to get the approval from Athena to Mary her daughter Annabeth. He was returning to camp looking for Annabeth. Percy went to Malcolm, Annabeths half-brother, asking for Annabeth. Malcolm to Percy that she was in the cabin. Percy went straight to the cabin

Percy's POV

I went to Athena's cabin after Malcolm told me Annabeth was there. I plan on inviting her tomorrow to the beach for a romantic picnic , where I was going to propose to her then. I went up to Athena's cabin and knocked. I her Annabeth say come in so I opened the door and walked in. I saw Annabeth drawing building designs. She was so distracted, that while I walked in she didn't bothering to look up to see who it was. I went behind her and over her shoulder gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Annabeth turned around quickly pulling out her dagger and putting it against my neck. When she saw me she put her dagger away and jumped up and kissed me on the lips. "Seaweed brain you scared me" she said. I looked at her and smiled and said "well you were busy wise girl so I decided to surprise you". "Hey tomorrow you want to go to the beach at sunset?" I asked. "Why?". "It's a surprise" I told her giving her a lopsided grin. "Ok" she said. "I can't wait so it better be a good surprise for not telling me" she said trying to look mad. I laughed at her look. She was so pretty when she was looking mad. "So tomorrow it is" I said. " We'll anyways I'm going to my cabin to rest a little bit", when in reality I was going to go make plans about tomorrow. I'll pass by your cabin later on" Annabeth told me. Which I took as a good thing that she told me if not it was possible she would walk in on me making plans. "Ok" I told her "I'll be waiting then". I said bye kissed her then left going to my cabin to prepare items to take for the date. I took out a little red box from my pocket, looking at the ring Athena had Hephaestus made for me to propose to her daughter. It was a silver ring with green emeralds studded all the middle and I little on the side of the main emerald. Also inside it has a writing saying "Percy and Annabeth forever". The ring was surely going to surprise Annabeth.

TIME SKIP 5 HOURS LATER

Annabeth was knocking on my door. Come in I said making sure my plan was well hidden and unnoticeable. She walked in looking beautiful as always. No matter how much I saw her I couldn't stop being amazed about her looks. I know most people found Aphrodite daughters better looking but for me Annabeth was the most beautiful girl in the world. Anywho back to reality she walked up to me and kissed me. Our lips crashing, we made out for 2 minutes without stopping to get air. We broke apart both our faces flushed. "So about tomorrow"Annabeth said. "Yeah?", "We'll I can't wait seaweed brain". "Oh really now? I can make time go by faster" I said as our lips met again which caused us to make out again for a while. When we finally broke apart we noticed that we were missing dinner. "Wanna go get dinner Wise girl?" "Nah I rather stay here seaweed brain". I smiled at that. I took her hand and brought her to my breath and layed on top of her kissing. Minutes later we were just cuddling talking about events that happened while I was away. I hadn't told her what I went to do for the reason that Athena made me swear on the river Styx not to reveal what I went to do. So we talked late into the night, Annabeth falling asleep against me. I smiled looking at her face while she slept. While sleeping she looked so care free, happy, and without worries. Next thing I know I was waking up to a empty spot beside me. I heard whispering in my bathroom. So I went to go listen closely. I heard Annabeth saying "ok I will meet you at 3 in the beach". At that moment I knocked on the door hearing Annabeth gasp and then saying "it's open". I walked in and asked who were you talking to?" I got an IM from Thalia to meet her at the beach at three" that's good can I tag along?" "Um no you see we are going to catch up and have girl talk and everything". " ok then just don't forget at sunset, me, you, beach". "How can I" said Annabeth. Smiling she told me that we will meet up at the beach at sunset. Giving me a quick peck on the lips she left. To waste time I reviewed everything for tonight and made sure I had everything. Next thing I knew It was nearing 3. So I went outside to spar. While sparing I saw the hunters and Thalia between them. Weird I thought. Wasn't Thalia and Annabeth suppose to be meeting. I checked my watch and saw that it was ten past three. I went to Thalia and asked her " hey ain't you suppose to be meeting Annabeth at the beach?" "No who told you this" she said while giving me a questioning look. Then in my mind a thought popped in SHE LIED TO ME! She was meeting someone else! So I told Thalia" no I just thought so well I got to go bye" and I left running to the beach to see who Annabeth was meeting with. Nearing the beach I heard kissing and people giggling. My heart started beating faster while I thought Annabeth is cheating on me. As. I got more near I saw Annabeth with Hector my half brother. Let me explain Hector was a son of Poseidon. My dad had kept him in his palace underwater hidden from Zeus. He had taught him many stuff but never had battled monsters he was a beginner. When Hector came into my life he made it miserable turning every camper against me before I left to do Hercules twelve labors to please Athena. Hector had left for a quest in the month I was here and had killed a Empousa. Then he played tricks and pranks on everybody and blamed it on Percy. After a while Percy lost most of is friends the ones that were left were Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Even Grover stopped talking to him. So whe I saw Hector with Annabeth I lost I yelled "oh wow Annabeth Thalia has changed her looks a lot". Annabeths face paled as she heard me say her name. "P-p- Percy it's not what it appears" . "Oh really?" I said while laughing a crazy laugh. Hector then said " get out of here Percy let me and Annabeth finish what were doing". Hearing this I attacked Hector. Taking out Riptide I let a mini hurricane form around me while I attacked Hector. He didn't even stand a chance, he hadn't even taken out his sword. I injured him while pushing him away from the water so he wouldn't heal himself. Within seconds the fight was over. Annabeth was screaming at me on how could I hurt him. I left started running to my cabin packed all my stuff. Deciding nothing was left for me to stay I wrote a note explaining to everybody the reasons and everything.

Annabeths POV

it had been weeks after Percy disappeared leaving no traces of where he left. All he left was a note explaining that even though he didn't do nothing for us to abandon him he still didn't hate us or didn't have any regrets. There had been new Demi- gods appearing saying that a guy was bringing them to camp safely and protecting them. When everybody asked what the guys name was they answered that he never told them. When asked on how he looked they described a tall athletic boy with sea green eyes and black messy hair. This described Percy. I wished that I saw that Hector was putting stuff in my drinks to be able to control me. I found out because I saw him doing just that. I got angry and kicked Hector's ass. But that still didn't bring Percy back. The gods had a meeting to make the 7 campers that fought the giants and closed the doors of death immortal. The only problem was that Percy wasn't there and not event the gods have found a trace of what happened to him. Thalia was also made immortal. I missed Percy so much. Hopefully he is found soon.

NARRATORS POV

Percy was in the forest mourning everything he lost when a black portal appeared out of nowhere causing Percy to take out riptide and get in a fighting stance. A man who's cloak was lime the galaxy with planets, stars and galaxies moving. "I am not here to cause you harm little one I am here to help you" the man said. "Who are you?" Percy asked the man. "I am chaos creator of everything"said chaos. Percy then bowed. " Don't bow to me little one, I am here to make you an offer". "What is it then y lord" "To join my army and become the commander of it all and my personal assassin and I will make you the second strongest person in the whole galaxy" " Ok then I got nothing in this world then" Chaos then led Percy into the portal. Both of them disappeared and the portal closed behind them.

Well that was chapter one guys hope you like leave reviews please thoughts ideas. If you didn't like it leave review why not and I will try to fix it fab and follow plz :)


End file.
